Mulder's Quest
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: Mulder found the truth of his sister's dissapearance
1. Default Chapter

MULDER'S QUEST  ****

TITLE: MULDER'S QUEST

AUTHOR: AlienAdele

E-MAIL: [adelesmith4@yahoo.com][1]

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters of the shows. The only ones I do owe is the stranger and his wife

SUMMARY: Mulder found the truth of his sister's disappearance.

CATEGORY: Crossover/ X-Files& Roswell

FEEDBACK: Please do.

AUTHORS NOTE: To the fans of the show and a special thanks to Kesha Fairley for her input on this story.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ALIEN PLANET

The leader looked at the orbs and said to his wife that the first thing that has to be done is to travel to the Earth's future to find a donor/candidate who would have to stay there with them on their planet until the time for action can be taken. The wife knew about the constant threat that hung around them like a thick blanket, but as she came aware of the danger so does she knew about the destiny her two children and their partners have activated for just being born on the right time and the right place. The leader took one of the space cruisers and started to manipulate the time/space continuum. As he left the present time he knew that the skins are getting closer and closer to the annihilation of their planet and the only people who can save Nexuion now was the royal four. The skins have already killed two of the leaders. One of them was his son and the other one was his son's wife. His daughter was distraught by the fact that her brother was dead and even the most loyal soldier in his son's army was distraught by the lost. That is why they decided to send the four to a planet where they can live until they are called. Suddenly he saw the blue-gray sphere in the visor and he decided to go to the furthest continent that is called North America to a state called Nebraska. He could feel the energy one of the inhabitants released and he knew that it might just be the donor to his daughter's image and maybe just maybe he might even find one for the soldier. 

**************************************

EARTH: 1984

Fox Mulder looked at the pouting face of his young sister Samantha, even though he is five years her senior he knew that she was wise above her years. That morning she told him about a dream/vision of a planet which is in danger and that she was needed to help restore order to them. He looked at her and told her that it was just a dream and nothing more. Even though he liked to tease his sister he loved her more than life itself. They decided to go out into the woods and try to play their favorite game that was tag. As they played they were just trying to forget the whole dream situation, but that wasn't what is about to happen

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

IN THE FOREST

The being looked at the two as they played and he knew deep in his heart that if he takes the little girl he would activate a destiny that was going to be a part of the little boy's life. As they played he could see a sliver thread extending from them and he knew that they were more than brother and sister, they were one and the same. It's like looking at two sides of the same coin. He signaled to the little girl and as she walked to him he knew that it was the one he was searching for. This one has the quality for his daughter all that he needs now is to look for one for the soldier and then he and his wife can place their attention to the war more and be at peace that the royal four is save for the time being. As he looked at the little girl he knew that this one will one day be a great asset to her brother. He took her little hand and as he did he got a flash of his daughter in human form and that she was so secure on being there. He told her that it was time for them to return to his planet, but as they walked to the ship she looked at him and asked "Can I just say good-bye to my brother?" He looked at her and said, "Unfortunately the time isn't right to do it. We must return before it is to late" As they entered the ship Samantha heard her brother screaming after her, but she didn't look back. All that she can do was to wipe the tears out of her eyes. They went into space and for the first time Samantha felt at peace. It was as if this was just the beginning of her life. For two days they traveled to the planet which will become her home for now on. As they descended onto it her life was turned upside down. They took some of her DNA and mixed it with the woman she saw in front of her and as she looked at the woman she knew that this is the one who would return to Earth in her place. As she sat there the woman came up to her and said, "Thank you for helping me, I don't know if I would survive this war. But they told me that if I don't survive here they will send me with my brother and the others to Earth" Samantha looked at her and asked, "What am I supposed to do after you left. I want to go back with you so that I can be with my brother?" The woman came and placed her hand on the girl's fragile shoulders and said. "There can't be two of you on Earth, because it would raise suspicions with the authority" "All right I will stay here. As long as I need to be here". The leader looked at his wife and said, "The only one we need now is a donor for the soldier and then we can send them to Earth. The wife looked at the little girl who was sitting on one of the chairs and she went over to her. "What's the matter, child?" she wanted to know. Samantha started to cry and said "I miss my brother, we were so close and now that I'm not with him I don't know what I am going to do". As the wife took the girl in her arms she could feel the connection the little girl shared with her brother and she knew what to do. She went to her husband and said. "I think I know who we must recruit for the donor of the soldier" "Who?" he wanted to know. She told him about the feeling she had when she consoled the little girl and the leader knew that it was the right thing to do.

He took the space cruiser again and started to manipulate the time/space continuum. He knew that even if there is a destiny for this boy it was the only thing he can do. Again he saw the blue-gray sphere in front of him and descended onto it. 

***************************

EARTH-NEBRASKA

Mulder looked at the night sky and wondered with awe at how he doesn't know where his sister might be. Suddenly his attention was drawn to a clearing in the woods. It was a light that illuminated the night sky, he walked to the clearing and saw the stranger sitting there on one of the rocks. The being looked up as he saw the boy and started to 'speak' to him. "Son, I need your help. It has something to do with cloning" Before the being could even explained further the boy bend down and took a piece of glass that was laying on the ground and pricked his finger. He then offered a piece of himself to the being. The being placed a strange object on the wound and a drop of blood was drawn while it happened the wound was healed. As he took the blood he looked at the boy and said "When I took your sister I 'activated' your destiny so I can't take you to her, but be for certain that you will see her again". Again he placed another object on the boy's head and said, "You will forget for even seeing me, all you will have is the emotions of losing your sister" 

************************************

1947:

The pods were placed in the cave and the activation time for them to open was set for 1989, when the true heirs will reached the age of six. A violent sound came from outside and shook the Earth. It was when the infamous crash named the small town the capitol of UFO buffs around the world. Three of the beings died on impact while the fourth survived and was taken into captivity where it stayed until 1989 when he escaped to find the children. Time passed and the events that marked the beginning of everything took place. It was where the time/space continuum was manipulated. Mulder saw the abduction of his sister; he met the stranger and forgot everything that took place. All he could remember was the emotion he had when he lost his sister. He grew up knowing that he have to look for his sister even if it was the last thing he must do. He graduated from school with honors and decided to become a FBI Agent. He knew that it was the only place where he could devote all his time in looking for his sister. He became the investigator in the strange X-Files section and that is how he activated his destiny.

1989:

Small hands broke through the protective layers of their pods and small children stepped out of the pod chamber. The girl looked at one of the boys and she knew that she had a connection with him. She saw the other boy with questions on her mind, she knew that she shared a connection with him, but how she didn't know. She could see the invisible thread extending from her hand towards his. It was there that she knew they were related, how that she didn't know. They offered their hands to him, but he didn't take it. The reason for that was they saw an approaching car. They stood there puzzling

The woman looked lovingly at her husband and suddenly she saw them "Ned, watch out!" "Wha..?" They stopped the car and looked at the two siblings who was naked in the desert. A week later they became Isabel and Maxwell Evans. The other child was found a day after the two and he was placed in a foster home. He became Michael Guerin. His foster father wasn't a reasonable man and abused him from the first moment he stepped into the house. He knew deep in his heart that there was someone looking for him and he started to look too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WASHINGTON DC- 1999

"Mulder, phone for you" his partner interrupted him. "Thanks Scully" He took the receiver from her and said "This is Agent Mulder here, how can I help you?" "Agent Mulder, this is sheriff Valenti of Roswell. I have a case here, which I think you would be interested in" The agent sat down and listened with awe as the case was described to him. It seemed that a teenager was a suspect, but the case seemed a little too complicated for the local law. He looked at his partner and said "How would you like it to take a little road trip to Roswell?" They walked out of the office and went to their apartments to pack some of their belongings. While they drove to the town they listen to one of the local radio stations. Suddenly while a song called "HERE WITH ME" was broadcast. It was as if it spoke to them, for the first time in his life Mulder knew that he would find the answers of where to find his sister. It was as if a force was pulling him to that town. 

/ / / / / / / /

ROSWELL

Max looked at Isabel, Michael and said that he just felt that someone was coming to Roswell to find answers to a life long quest and at all costs they must help this person to find the right answers. It was before the ordeal in the White Room. They knew about Agent Pierce and the death of Agent Topolsky, but they don't know that two other agents were coming. Isabel looked at Michael and saw the silver cord again, she knew that from the first time she saw him that they had this bond. She even told the other two of it and they told her that if she continues to see the silver cord they were connected in another way than the way she could remember. Even Liz told her that she would find the truth sooner or later, not knowing that it would be much sooner than anticipated.

Just outside the town the two drove in silence and Mulder drifted off into a deep sleep. He started to dream about the lost of his sister and that he might find the answers in that town.

__

He stood outside his house in Nebraska looking at a younger version of his sister looking with sympathy at him. Although he knew that she was his sister, he got a feeling that it wasn't his sister. This girl has an aura around her that stated that she wasn't of this Earth. He also saw himself, but this was also an illusion. The reason for that was it wasn't him

"Mulder, we are here" his partner reported. He opened his eyes and saw all the tourists' spots with an alien theme. There was even a restaurant with a giant UFO. The place was called The CrashDown. They entered it and sat at one of the booths, one of the waitresses came up to them and asked them what they would like to order. They looked at the menu and said "We would like a piece of the MIB blackberry pie and a cup of black coffee". "Coming right up", before Liz could leave Mulder stopped her and asked "Miss, we are federal agents and we have an appointment with sheriff Valenti, could you please tell us where the office is?" Liz turned deathly pale, but pointed to the office. She went into the kitchen to get the order, but before she could help herself she told Michael about what just happened. Michael walked to the window and asked, "Who are they?" Liz pointed to the two sitting near the kitchen. Maria came into the kitchen and asked, "What is going on?" Liz turned towards her and told her what happened. She nearly fainted, but took a small bottle of cedar oil out of her knapsack. Michael looked at the two and said, "I think we must talk to the others." So it was arranged, they would meet the others after hours so that they can plan on what to do.

Mulder looked at Scully and said that he just knew they would find evidence of extraterrestrial life here. Scully was about to answer him when his attention turned to a group of teenagers entering the café. He looked at the blonde girl and sensed something familiar entering his heart. It was as if the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. He was about to go over to them when their food arrived. Isabel came and sat next to Max and while she sat there she looked at the man who was sitting in the booth across of them. She felt the connection they had, but she didn't know what it could be. The rest of the gang came and sat down. Liz brought them food with a bottle of Tabasco sauce. Michael was the one who told Max that the FBI was back and that they were there to meet the sheriff. Max wanted to know who the agents were and when Liz pointed to the two and Isabel looked at them she gasped "What is it?" Max wanted to know. "Max, you know that Michael and I shared a bond with this silver cord I see, well I saw it again. It is just that it was more than two" "What do you mean?" Max wanted to know. She told him that she can see it from three points and it leads to the man of the FBI. Max looked at her and said, "Maybe he is the one we must help. 

The day went by fast and the two agents decided that it would be better if they start their investigation early the next morning. As they went to bed Mulder began to dream about the being. The being told him that the time has come to meet the clones they helped create. Slowly he saw three faces; one is of his sister as what she would look now. The other two was a younger version of himself and his sister. Then he knew that he just saw the two. He woke up in a cold sweat and decided to go for a walk just to clear his head. While he walked in the silence of the streets he began to wonder if his life long quest is over.

************************************

EVANS HOUSE

Isabel began to dreamwalk after she stole a photo of the Agent as she entered his dream she saw the four faces and she heard the strange voice. "I took your daughter and your blood so that I could save my children and their loved ones. After I took it I found out my children and the others were killed and it became inevitable that we must continue with the plan to safe them. I'm sorry for doing it, but I had no choice" She woke up and then she knew the truth, this Agent Mulder was the one they must help. Michael and the Agent were one and the same and she was the Agent's sister. It left her very confused and she decided to talk to Max. She went to his room and told him what just happened. "Maybe you must talk to this Agent"

They decided to wait for the next day, before the two Agents could speak to Valenti. The night went by and when the next day arrived they were waiting for Mulder. They saw him without his partner and went to him. They told them to meet them at the cave and went into the café

*******************************

ALIEN PLANET

Although the planet was nearly destroyed by the enemy the leader was still alive. His children and their loved ones are dead even his wife didn't survive the attack. It took a lot a time when he knew that everyone would be together. Suddenly he heard a beeping sound and he knew that the orbs were activated. He looked into the receiver and saw eight people staring at him. He could see who the four royal children were, but the eighth one he knew was Samantha's brother. Samantha looked at him and started to feel the tears.

******************************

EARTH

The four stood in silence as the orbs were activated, they saw the stranger staring at them and they knew who it was. "My children, you have survived for a reason, just don't forget your destiny with each other. And son" with that he looked at Mulder "There is someone here who wants to speak to you" 

"Fox, you must help these youngsters, because there would be a lot of perils in their paths, but please don't tell your partner yet. Her time for knowing the truth has not come yet" Mulder looked at her and said that he promised. With that the image faded and they stood there in silence

They went back to the CrashDown and Mulder told Scully that it was just a hoax there is nothing here. Scully nearly cursed him for sending her on a wild goose chase. 

~THE END

NEXT ISABEL IN PERIL 

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



	2. Isabel in Peril

TITLE: ISABEL IN PERIL ****

TITLE: ISABEL IN PERIL

AUTHOR: AlienAdele

E-MAIL: [**adelesmith4@yahoo.com**][1]

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters

SUMMARY: Isabel got kidnapped. Mulder returns to Roswell.

CATEGORY: Crossover; Roswell & X-Files

DISTRUBITION: Please ask and I'll mail it to you.

******************************

WASHINGTON DC

Mulder looked outside his office window still trying to rationalise the adventure he and his partner just had in Roswell. He knew that he had to protect his 'sister', but how do he do it? They never contacted him after he left and it seemed that they were safe, but that was just an illusion. The door opened behind him and his partner came in "Mulder, here is a telegram for you" "Oh, from whom is it?" He looked at Scully and took the letter out of her hands. As he looked at it he saw that it was from Roswell. As he opened it he saw that they were in danger again. A few months ago he heard that one of the FBI agents tried to kill one of them and now it seemed that it was happening again, but now they need his help.

*******************

14 HOURS EARLIER

CRASHDOWN Café- ROSWELL

"Max, even though we just saw that message you still need the rest after your ordeal with Pierce". "Isabel, I don't seem to have any effect left from what Pierce did to me in the White Room, but if you don't want to return to the cave we don't have to". Tess looked at Max then to Isabel and said, "I think we must go to the cave. It is the only way to know if the orbs were right" Max decided that they must go to he cave. Suddenly he saw Liz and his heart felt heavy, they did decided that they just want to stay friends. But he knew that he loved Liz with his soul. After the ordeal with Pierce they decided that if they need help they would contact the only FBI member they do trust and that was Agent Mulder and his partner. Even though his partner doesn't know the truth. Now that Nasedo took over Pierce's life they would have two agents they could trust. Max could sense that something was about to happen, but what they didn't know.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

DARK ROOM

"I just received confirmation that the four are together, but there is a problem," the stranger said. The other agents looked at the one who spoke. What they didn't know was that this agent was actually part of a dangerous enemy called The Skins. All they know is that after the first agent who was send to Roswell failed to keep the subject captured, this agent was called in. "Agent Custler, when do we move and what is our prime directive?" Agent Custler looked at the young novice and said, "We are moving tonight and our prime directive is to capture the subject's sister. It might disable him". They left the room and decided to ambush the group.

**************************

ALIEN PLANET

Even though the war was still raging on the leader knew that his children would defeat the skins on the planet Earth. He stood in the room with a much older Samantha Mulder, he knew that it was time to send her on a mission to Earth to help his son and the others. He looked at her and said "Samantha, I know that you are eager to see your brother, but you must know that when you do return you might be in danger too" "Don't worry, I'll be careful". While they spoke they heard the alarm and saw that there was danger on Earth and it involved the daughter. They knew that it was time for her to return to Earth. As she left the leader looked at the departing ship and whispered "Be careful child, you don't know what you are getting yourself into.

*************************

EARTH- ROSWELL

Max asked his human allies to join them in the quest for the truth. Tess wasn't too pleased about the fact that five strangers was going to interrupt their mission, but Max told her that they would be more helpful than to be destructive to their mission. As Max looked at Liz he could see the pain in her eyes, but he knew that he couldn't console her. "Max, what do you want now, haven't you hurt Liz enough?" Maria asked "Maria, I couldn't help but to feel the pain I've inflicted on Liz, but I need all of your help". Liz looked at Max and said "I don't know about the others, but I'll try to help where I can" Alex and Maria including sheriff Valenti and Kyle said that they would help too, but Max must inform them on the mission. Max told them that they must meet at the cave and that he would try to get a hold of Nasedo for the meeting.

One by one they left and drove to the rendezvous point. Isabel asked Max if he would join her on a stroll towards the cave and while they walked she looked at her brother and said "Max, I don't know what's wrong, but I just know that something is about to happen soon". Before Max could answer her they were surrounded by a group of men and they knew that they were ambushed. One of the men took a stun gun out of his jacket and shot Max. As Max dropped to the ground he could see that Isabel was dragged to a car and that she was trying to free herself. The light went dim and silence followed. The agents took Isabel to their home base and waited for Agent Custler to join them. As he entered the room he could see the fragile figure on the chair. "Good work. Now I can work on Operation Destruction" Isabel slowly opened her eyes and saw the stranger standing there "Who are you?" she asked, "Well, Miss Evans we are your worst nightmare. We are not as careless as what Agent Pierce was so you won't find sympathy here". It was there that Isabel knew that this wasn't going to be easy. She just prayed that the others knew what happened to her.

Max ran into the cave and saw that the others were already there. They haven't located Nasedo yet so it would give them a chance to get someone to help. Michael came up to Max and asked, "Where's Isabel?" Max looked at them and told them about the ambush and that Isabel was captured. They decided that it was time to call their other friend in the FBI. So they wrote a telegram and send it to Washington.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

WASHINGTON DC

Mulder looked at the letter and saw that his 'sister' was kidnapped and that the FNI was somehow involved in her abduction. He looked at Scully and said that they must return to Roswell, because there is a rogue agent on the loose. They left and were about to drive towards Roswell when Mulder saw someone standing near the road. He stopped the car and told his partner that the figure looked like his sister. Scully was puzzled, but said nothing. As he went up to the woman he saw that it was his sister. He stood there for a minute, not knowing what to say to her. It was Samantha who broke the silence "Hello, Fox. Long time no see" "Sam, I thought you would never come back. Why are you back?" Samantha looked at him and said that she was send to help the children of the leader who took her and that she was to return after the job was done. He asked her to join them, because they too were going to help the group. They drove in silence and before they could blink they stood in front of the café. As they entered the CrashDown they saw eight people looking at them. Max was the first one to come towards them with an extended hand and Mulder could see that they haven't located Isabel yet. "Thank you for coming" "No problem" They sat down and Michael looked at the woman sitting next to Mulder. He looked very careful, because he could swear that he was looking at Isabel. "Oh, this is my sister Samantha. She just came from your home planet to help you with your problem". When they heard that they were amazed Max went over to Samantha and asked, "What is going on there?" "Well, Max. The war in still raging on, but your father send me here to help you to find your sister. He also told me to say to you that he loves you and maybe one day you would be able to return". Max took out a photograph of Isabel out of his pocket and handed it to Samantha. She knew that she was cloned, but when she saw the photo she was amazed. It was like looking in a mirror. "Don't worry. I will help you". They told Mulder that they think the Skins were inside the FBI and that they were the ones who took Isabel.

*********************************

DARK ROOM

Isabel slept rather difficult, she was mentally exhausted by all the tortures she had to endure, but she knew someone was coming to rescue her. The night was rather long and as she tried not to think about the next day she shivered. All those torture and questions. She started to feel like the only thing she could do was to tell Agent Custler everything. Suddenly she stiffened, someone was coming. At first she thought that it was the agent who was returning, but then she saw him. "Max, what are you two doing here?" she whispered. "Shh, Isabel. We came to rescue you". He looked at her bonds and with his powers he broke it. She tried to lift herself, but didn't succeed. Max looked at Agent Mulder and asks him to carry Isabel. As they left the room Isabel's eyes widened when she saw Samantha. They told her who it was and that she was the one who pointed them to where she was. Before she could thank Samantha they saw the agents. Suddenly Isabel screamed when she saw Agent Custler standing behind Michael. Michael turned around and used his powers, but something strange happened. When his powers struck the agent he fell to the ground and lost his human form. What they saw next astounded them, before them stood a hideous monster. "You thought that you could defeat us, but you are wrong. We are going to have the victory" and with those words he disintegrated into nothing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CRASHDOWN

Scully was amazed when she learned about who the group was, but she knew that now Mulder knew what happened to his sister. Liz looked at Max and said, "Even though you were destined to be with Tess just know this you can always count on me to be there for you" The others also told him that they were be there for them. Mulder looked at his sister and told her that he won't forget her and he hope she can return someday for good. She hugged her brother and said "I love you and please remember me" with those words she left Mulder standing there staring into space. "Sam, I'll miss you" he whispered. He knew that there were still other things to be done in his job and that this was just the beginning for him and the friendship with this group.

**********************************************

ALIEN PLANET

Samantha told the leader about the battle there is on Earth and that the four were stronger than what they anticipated. She also told him that they had allies on Earth. "So now the Skins would be totally defeated" he said and she agreed with him. It wasn't long before there would be peace in the universe again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

EPILOQUE 

Although they identified the enemy and what they are planning to do Max could feel that there lives weren't going to be normal again. Even if they had seven humans to help them with their struggles. He looked at Liz and said "Thank you for understanding. Now we know that we can destroy our enemy and maybe we can return to our home planet" Liz felt tears in her eyes and said "Max, I do understand, but I won't be whole without you. I love you and that can't change" He took her in his arms and whispered "I love you too!" with those words he left her standing in the CrashDown. He went to Tess and she told him that Nasedo was waiting for a report on what happened. So he gave it to Nasedo, but he didn't tell Nasedo about the Agents who helped them. The last thing they need is the enemy in the FBI to know about their allies in the Agency.

The town went silent and for a while there was peace again in Roswell.

~ The End~ 

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



End file.
